A New Age: Maple Shorts
by makmix
Summary: Follow Mack "Makmix" de Garde and his friends, the heroes of Maple Island, on their adventures, quests, and journey across Maple World. See their successes, failures and mishaps as they fight to stop any evil. Rated T: Swearing (First timer, semi-drabbles)
1. On Maple Island

_Only character I own is Mack "Makmix", every other character is owned by Nexon. Makmix is also a slightly SI character due to how he MAINLY acts and nickname._

* * *

Another day, another visit to my restored home. Or it was a home to me… Now I adventure, trying to stop the Black Mage as much as I can after I, might of, sort of, made him mad enough to release himself… That will be a dark day in my history. I lay under the giant maple tree at the hill, remembering where it all began… Sugar wasn't there at the time when I started. That was some years ago…

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

"_Hey there you must be new." A girl, Heena at the time. I never really paid attention to what the people of Maple Island told me until I hit Amherst and did some odd jobs, which was then where I had to listen._

_I don't necessarily remember what happened during much of the learning process. I was too thrilled with fighting stuff at the time with my little hand axe. My hair always kept getting in my face when I swung and the village mayor told me to cut it multiple times, but I never did. He called me stubborn with a rebel's hair and I just moved along._

_I remember coming up to a memorable little tree house that all 5 job masters stay at for a bit to show the new Explorers the job choices and what they can possibly do._

_I went through them all, with the last being a bowman. Now, when I saw the possibilities with being a Bowmaster or a Marksman, something clicked into my head. This is what I want to be, this is what I want to adventure as._

_I made my way to Southperry Harbor, where I boarded the ship to Victoria Island. Yet something different happened when I started to get on. A lifelong friend of mine came running to me. It was Sugar. A timid cream blonde, with two very long pigtails. Thinking of it now, I don't think they count as pigtails._

"_Hey Mack, I-I wanted to wish you good luck…" Sugar managed out._

"_Heh, Ok Sugar." I chuckle at her antics. I remembered something, something that I wanted to tell Sugar._

"_Hey Sugar, call me Makmix, it's my adventure name" I smile proudly at the name._

"_Makmix? Alright then… Come visit when you can." She looks up and hands me a trinket, a little iron maple leaf. I head up the board and onto the deck, I see Sugar waving at me._

_I smile and wave back as the ship sets off. The grand adventure that I undertook was underway._

* * *

*FLASHBACK END*

"Y-You seem peaceful." That voice…

"Sugar?" I sit up. I see the girl the Spirit of Maple Island chose to send to me.

"How are you? Y'know, after the whole Maple… Island… Destruction…" She goes real quiet on me.

"I'm fine, I should be asking you in all honesty. How are your hands?" I ask as I scooch myself back to lay against the tree.

"Better. Cold water helps a lot." She giggles. I swear she never looked any cuter.

Wait a maple goddess damned second… Did I think she looked cute? I look at her out of her battle armor, she's practically adorable in that light pink, frilly dress of hers. She's done so much for us, for me… Clearing our path, saving me from a spell, and saving this tree… Granted she is the protector of the tree.

"Hey uh… Makm-" I stopped her there.

"It's Mack again. No fancy nicknames or anything. Just Mack de Garde again. Just with a short ponytail this time round and not my rebel hair." I smile.

"U-uh ok… Mack, can I sit next to you." She looks down, as nervous as ever.

I simply pat the grass on my left and she quickly takes a seat next to me. I take off my black beanie and put it in my blue striped sweatshirt. I reach into the right pocket of my worn jeans and pull out a trinket, the iron leaf that happened to rust over the years. Sugar gasps.

"You still have it? E-even after all these years and probably the hundreds upon hundreds of items from looting?" Sugar looked straight at me wide eyed.

"Of course. You're a special friend to me. I'd never get rid of something that will remind me of said friend. Never…" I clench my hand around the trinket.

"Mack?" She practically whispers.

"Hmm?" I turn my head towards her.

She scoots right up next to me and puts her head on my left shoulder. I feel myself blush as well as see her blush.

"I, well, um, like you… A lot." She squeaks out.

"Well… Ehm…" I take a breath and recited the first sentence that came to mind.

"I think you're cute. Real cute." I gave her a smile.

Sugar turns really red… Oh boy… She's probably had a crush like that for years on me. Betting that it grew even more when we all saved Maple Island. I chuckle at the thought as she get me out of my thoughts.

"Do you wanna come over to my place? If you want…" She suggested.

"Why not, I actually don't have a house here anymore since I live in Henesys." I look up to the golden sky.

The sun is setting which means time to get up. I stand and offer my hand to help Sugar up. She takes it and we walk to her house, holding hands, not letting go.

* * *

*The Next Morning*

"Hey Sugar! Ship is leaving! Let's go and say bye to Mack." A certain blonde haired pirate yelled.

"Tess… She's probably sleeping still. It's pretty early." Tess's magician companion reminded him.

"Oh shush Rondo… Plus, Olive is trying to steal your hat again." Said girl freezes as Rondo turns around and gives her a death glare.

"I just want to see those things on your head…" Olive sheepishly defends herself.

"No." Rondo states.

"Hey… The door's unlocked… I'm goin' in." Tess heads inside.

"Wait Tess!" Olive tries to grab him, but fails forcing Rondo and her to go in.

The trio head to Sugar's room. Rondo knocks on the door, but right after knocking, Tess just opens it to quite a sight. Mack in his black and white polka dot PJ's snuggling a Sugar in pink PJ's in Sugar's bed.

"Oh this is too easy… WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" Tess yells as loudly as he possibly can.

Sugar jumps in fright and collides with the celling, then crashes on to Mack's stomach knocking the wind out of him. Tess and Olive are laughing their butts off while Rondo just sighs and shakes his head.

* * *

*To Mack*

I hate my friends sometimes… But where would I be without them.

"You guys suck… A lot…" I groan as I rub my stomach and Sugar's head.

"Don't blame me, that's all Tess." Olive manages to say while laughing.

"Rondo did you-." He cut me off.

"I did try." The stoic man calmly stated.

"Then I hate you with all my hate Tess." I glare at him.

"Not my fault you and your girlfriend made it too easy for me by snuggling on her bed. Ha ha!" Tess clutched his sides and I got up and punched him in his arm.

"Get out so Sugar and I can change…" I point towards the door.

"Togetheeerrrrr?" Tess insinuates.

"OUT!" I yell at the three, well two, 'cause I got nothin' against Rondo.

I follow them to the front door and slam it when they all leave. I turn and see Sugar standing at her room's doorway. She looks shy and is trying to tell me something.

"What is it? Was I too harsh on Tess? Because you can never be too harsh." I joke.

"Girlfriend? And boyfriend?" All she says.

I was taken aback a bit to be honest. I never found more happiness with another girl, plus we practically grew up together. I just never knew we'd come together like this. Yet, I made up my mind.

"If we can work this out, y'know, with you being here on Maple Island and me, out there trying to stop the Black Mage. If we can somehow, someway be together even when were apart, then yes. We are boyfriend and girlfriend." I gave my sincerity and heart to her in the words I spoke.

She ran up to me and hugged me real tight. I can feel her radiant warmth on me, like it's telling me it will never leave me, never let go. I get over my sudden shock and embrace her back, I never want to leave her side when this is all said and done. I'll finish this for her, for us.

"I-I feel more than liking you… Mack." She whispers into my ear.

"Oh, really now?" I tease with a grin.

"I love you." She calmly told me. No nervousness, no shyness. With confidence and bravery.

"I love you too, Sugar. Now let's change, I got a ship to catch." I gave one last squeeze and released the embrace so we both can change.

* * *

*One hour later*

With my clothes on and Falcon Wing Bow in hand, I head out. I feed the bow into my Sachiel Sword and the spirit comes into the palm of my hand. I walk up the ramparts to the deck of the ship. I look back and see Sugar with a giant smile waving me goodbye as the rest of my friends comes on deck.

"Official now?" Olive elbow nudges me.

"Yep… Just… Keep Tess in check for me Olive?" I sort of pleaded with her.

The thief girl just chuckles and nods as I go to bow of the ship and look out towards the great blue ocean, keeping in mind the girl that I love. The girl I'll fight the odds for.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading if you are reading. This is my first story and I decided to go with just a bunch of slightly, but not really, connected short stories, but no real plot except for the Maplestory... Uhh... Story... Any whoooo... I felt this would be a good way to get into the fanfiction community and I am content with this story. I am by no means good at this I feel, please feel free to correct, complain (but no unnecessary flame) and make opinions on my little short stories. I thank you all once more and I wish you all the best **

**Makmix**


	2. Hair Cut

_I only own Mack as he is a character I made myself, the rest goes to Nexon... I need to copy and paste this message every new chapter..._

* * *

Mack stood in front of his favorite hair salon in Kerning. Olive stood next to him.

"Mack, you've had that hair ever since we met and you greeted me at Lith Harbor 3 years ago..." Olive seemed a bit lost at the thought.

He chuckles, "I know, but the time for change is now, so let's get on with it before I change my mind."

He pulls off his black visor beanie revealing the short black ponytail he's had for 4, almost 5 years now. He takes a breath and walks into the salon greeting the owner as the door closes behind him leaving Olive with her arms crossed and an annoyed look.

* * *

*One Hour Later*

Mack came out his beanie on with Olive sitting on the curb.

"So, what the damage." Olive teased.

Mack scoffed at the joke, "Ehh, nothing too much..."

The thief girl looked at the bowmaster with such a judging face.

"Take off the hat. You know I will get it off and you know only Rondo can stop me." She more or less threatened.

He sighed and complied, pulling off the hat and letting a long braided ponytail fall all the way down to his calves.

Olive whistled in amusement, "Dragon's tail braid, not bad... Not bad at all... Suits you actually."

"Really..." Mack just glared at her.

"Yea, at least you don't look like a jackass..." She playfully insulted.

Mack just sighed, "There's the Olive I know, now screw off the passive insults. We gotta meet up with Tess in the Temple of Time... Idiot got lost in the past part of the temple."

Olive just face palmed at her friends expense and Mack pulled on the beanie, both heading out of Kerning City, one with a new hair cut.


End file.
